


SUPER PSYCHO LOVE [ENG]

by TRASHiNiMA



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: When your love interest concerns a cold and solitaire person, it is always difficult to be noticed ... But Octavio Silva is not the kind of person to let go when he really wants something. Give it a try.





	SUPER PSYCHO LOVE [ENG]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [SUPER PSYCHO LOVE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771654) by [TRASHiNiMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA). 

> Hello ! I have tried once again to translate my fanfiction, this one is a one shot sorry for the mistakes and all, i hope you will enjoy ! And if someone wanna help me to smooth this fanfiction, i would be so glad. <3

"Aniiitaaaaa ... I'm so booooored ..."

Whined for the hundredth time the new legend, tossing his head back with exasperation. The evening was sadly monotonous to Octavio's taste, it even had a bitter aftertaste. In fact, he was mulling his defeat at the Apex Games against Caustic's squad because he had been negligent that time. Anyway, Ajay always kept telling him to pay more attention to his surroundings but ... It was stronger than him, his legs were moving on their own even before his brain noticed he was already in the middle of a fight, it was instinctive. Right now, all he wanted was to return to the arena and resume his title of champion that he jealously was keeping as a pride, but more importantly, he wanted his revenge against Caustic who had taken a malicious pleasure to execute him by making him inhale his poison directly to his face and watched him die !

But for now, as at each end of a game, the legends gathered in the bar that Elliot owned to decompress a little and find themselves in a more friendly atmosphere. Which was not to the taste of the junkie who kept drinking glasses on glasses in the hope of having a little fun but what do you want ... His body used to be under the effect of too high doses of stim every day, alcohol took more time to make its effect on his body, to his dismay.

"What do you want me to do about it ?  
Bangalore asked as she dropped her empty shot glass on the table.  
\- Dunno, like, play a game?  
\- Mh why not, but what kind of game? And, don't give me crazy stuff. We are not all stupide like you. "

It could have been an insult, but Octavio only felt flattered. His mask lowered and his goggles raised, Octane smirked, his hand resting on his chin, thoughtful. They had made games with and without alcohol countless times already. Games they had reviewed and even revisited for some. Hard to know what to invent without being repetitive. His brain intoxicated with alcohol was idling. But at the end of a minute, an idea came to him at last by observing a little detail.

"Why are you staring at my arm? She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
\- Arm-wrestling match !"

Oh. Even with a high alcohol level Octane had noticed that little spark of defiance in the young woman's gaze. Bingo, she was already up.

"Hell yeah, let's see if the FNG are going to hold more than five seconds against me. Hey guys, let's do this game !  
\- Mh. With my abilities, I will not participate, it would be cheating, Pathfinder launched over his poker cards from his chair.  
\- Not wrong, confirmed Octane while observing the other participants.  
\- I'm in, said Gibraltar from the back of the bar. It is not every day that we have to fight the champion of the wrestling in person, ah ah ! "

Bangalore smirked at the challenge before getting up. Legends released a round table in the center of the bar with two chairs. Gibraltar and Bangalore sat on their respective chairs, each resting their elbows on the table before tying their hands together while the remaining ones were placed behind their backs.

"My friends, despite the fact I can not participate, i am willing to arbitrate this match, Pathfinder proposed."

Nobody showed a sign of disagreement that the Robot would make the arbitration and so the legends then began to mass around the table and started to launch bets that Mirage at the bar noted on his holographic board.

"A hundred units on Bangalore, said Ajay, slamming money on the table.  
\- One hundred for Gibraltar, said Bloodhound in return by adding their own on the table. "

Bangalore did not even let the tiniest chance to the big man. While Pathfinder had just signaled the start, Makao's arm was already flat on the table. It was a great surprise. All the legends opened their mouths wide, not yet realizing what had happened.

"B...Bangalore is the winner of this first round!" Pronounced Pathfinder then.

Bloodhound tilted their heads slightly to the side, their arms crossed on their torso. They had not expected to lose this bet so easily. The size of Gibraltar, much larger than Anita, should have have put them in advantage but ... They had overestimated the soldier who had forced the arm of the largest man on the table without any much effort.

"Ahaha beautiful! Laughed out loud the tallest by getting up from his chair. I didn't see anything coming, a real snake you are !  
\- Anybody filmed that ?! Cutted Octavio. It was so cool ! Even better if we watch it in slow-mo!  
\- Who's next ? Proudly challenged the lioness.

Who really had the strength to beat Bangalore to her own game ? Several legends tried to defeat her but the results remained the same : Anita was undoubtedly the one and only champion of this showdown.

While the party was in full swing in the small bar, the atmosphere felt suddenly heavier when an unexpected person arrived. Eyes focused on the newcomer, the surprise changed to indifference.

"Caustic, would you like to join us in a game of arm wrestling?"

Pathfinder was the first to speak to the dark haired man, drawing some curious glances in the direction of the scientist. He seemed to weigh the pros and cons at the door but finally, he declined the offer politely while making his way to the counter.

"No, thank you, I do not stay long.  
\- Ok, let me know if you change your mind then !"

Ah, that idiotic robot ... always so optimistic, thought Octane who had not left Alexander escape from his sight since his arrival.

It was no secret to anyone. Everyone knew that Octane was obsessed with this sinister and cold man who had repeatedly rejected his advances. Caustic had the annoying habit of keeping people away from his circle, but Octane loved the danger this man represented, and he could not help feeling that abstraction from him.

Seeing his friend daydream while staring at the figure of the tall man leaning on the bar, Ajay nudged the junkie's side with the idea of making him react before giving him a exasperated sigh. Octavio took a few seconds to detach himself from the shape of the scientist, biting his lip while still imagining for one night being under this huge man, flattened to the ground under the weight of his imposing body, his legs around his waist as the violent movements of his hips made him groan with pleasure as his hands around his throat tightened until he reached his point of no return.

"Tavi?" Ajay whispered, giving him another blow to get his attention, and this time he reacted by looking away. That's yer turn.  
\- Ah? Yeah! Fit Octane taking a seat in front of Bangalore.  
\- So little shrimp, want to measure yourself against me? "

Octavio only offered her a carnivorous smile, but as soon as his gaze fell on Caustic who had turned in his direction, the adrenaline that his eyes provoked in the youngest gave him wings.

"I'm ready when you are, babe."

Clutching their hands together, Octavio waited with anticipation for the signale of Pathfinder.

"Three ... Two ... One ... Go!"

The blood of the junkie did one lap in his whole body and at the start, his muscles were stretched sharply in the manner of an elastic. He tried to get Bangalore moving and put her down on the table in a single movement but with horror he realized that her arm had not even moved a millimeter, not even flinched, a real dead weight!

" ¿ Qué ? Anita, you're kidding, right ?!"

Grumbled the youngest by forcing a little more but nothing to do, she did not move an eyelash! As for the soldier, she began to add pressure on the side of Octavio, dangerously leaning his arm on the side of the table. Octane's muscles began to shake under the effort and the fight began to take a comical turn, Spanish curses flying in all directions.

Clenching his teeth, Octane was about to capitulate when he caught a sight behind Anita, Alexander and his icy gaze on him. This brief moment was enough for his arm to be uncomfortably pressed against the table. The young woman released him immediately, laughing to the applause as the junkie massaged his wrist, grunting.

"Son of a ... that hurts a little. We will make a revenge but this time, it will be on an athletics track and this time, you won't defeat me !  
\- Whenever ya want, I hope you'll be better than what you've done here, she teased with a wink."

Octane pulled his tongue out in a teasing manner before getting up and with a bit of a giddy stare, he made his way to the counter where Nox still stood to order a new shot. His heart was pounding in the presence of this man but he did not let anything appear in front of Caustic who only watched him out of the corner of his eye as he drank the glass he had ordered.

"You really fucked up on this one, Mirage laughed, giving him his drink.  
\- Roh, c-cállate idiota! I would like to see you there too !  
\- You have been crushed like an insect, said a deep voice next to him. But I must say, the fight was not really fair. With so much alcohol in your system, I would never have bet one credit on your victory, and I think nobody did.  
\- Wait .. what ... You ... Bet against me ? The junkie stammered, incredulous.  
\- Uh. "

Caustic said nothing more and gave him one of his rare smiles on the corner of his mouth, barely visible, then he left his sit to isolate himself in a corner of the bar and finish his glass in peace. The look Mirage gave Octane only worsened his anxiety right now.

"You have an idea behind your big silly head, mind to share ?  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- Oh, spit it out, the trickster urged. I know how to recognize that kind of thing, it's obvious. You want him so badly, mh? But, I have a question. Why him ?  
\- Mh ... Well he .. He simply has this thing that attracts me, impossible to say what amigo, but I know that as soon as I put my eyes on him, it's caliente.  
\- You really did not choose your concu-cu-b --- your partner carefully. Frankly, even I can not imagine Alex sleeping with anyone and being a ... boyfriend ? Not even in my weirdest dreams.  
\- Uh ... me ... Gently murmured Octane staring at the man a little too long with a smile that was saying a lot. Uh, I can perfectly imagine it. "

Mirage shook his head with a sneer, he did not need to know more to imagine what was going on in the junkie's head.

Later in the night, the bar slowly began to drain of its consumers. Bangalore and Wraith went hand in hand together, followed later by others.

"Octane, I'm going home, are ye coming?  
\- Mh, yeah !  
\- Yeah then, move yer ass, i'm tired.  
\- Okay! Well Mirage, he said, jumping from his chair. See you later, buena noche estúpido! "

When Octane reached Lifeline in front of the waiting door, she gave the start with a tired smile and he followed suit. Elliot's bar was not far from where the legends lived, but the buildings could seem far away with the alcohol. After a few minutes of walking, Ajay stopped in front of a home marked with an E123. Pulling out her badge, she pressed it against the sign on her door and opened the slot.

"Do yer think you can survive the few meters left?" Teased the latter, pressing her hip against the door frame.  
\- Yeah, I'll send you a message when I'm at home"

Octane approached her and kissed her best friend's cheek before whispering.

"Buena noche, mi corazoncito.  
\- Good night, Ajay gave him a warm smile before slapping his buttock. Go, get home well. "

Octane only giggled back at the teasing gesture, throwing a kiss at her before leaving Ajay's door.

He counted the time he would get to his house at that pace, pensively staring at his prosthesis that emitted metallic sounds with every step he took. Around ten minutes of walk before ending up in his cozy bed. He could get there faster by running but a muffled noise made him raise his head curiously. In front of him a few meters away, Caustic was walking slowly, probably going to his own apartment, which was only a few blocks away from his home. He had left the bar after Octavio so he must have passed him when he had a phew words with Lifeline.

Oh no. Oh, no, no, no. He should not ... But his mouth was much faster than his brain.

"Hey, amor mío, he said, hastening his pace. Are you going somewhere ?"

Like usual, he was only allowed ti have a growl, so Octavio continued with a pout.

"You really don't want to talk to me?  
\- If you do not have anything interesting to share, Caustic croaked, continuing. I invite you to go to your home, I do not wish to be bothered more.  
\- Hey, that's not nice, said Octane, trotting up to catch up with the scientist. I'm not that boring.  
\- On the contrary, your jeremiads are the worst. Now, I'd like to continue in silence, if you could just cease your nonsense. "

Octane pouted once again, a little discouraged by the coldness of Caustic. He really did not know how to interest the big man anymore. He had almost tried everything, even tried to coax him by telling him about his family pharmaceutical business. He had tried the gentle way by flirting cautiously, it had not worked; the more direct way by kissing him and this time it had resulted with a broken nose. Caustic had an iron fist ...

"You know ... Whispered the youngest, with the alcohol that was making him reckless, his hands behind his head. We could get un posuito loco, together. We could have fun, without attache, just one night. Why don't you give it a try ? Come on ... What's holding you back, don't you think I've seen how you're looking at me ? You're fucking me with your eyes. "

If Caustic was silent, the speedster noticed that the latter had slightly decreased his pace. Simple coincidence ? He wanted to know more, push Alexander to his limits. How far could he go?

"You're so complicate to approach though, I'm really short of ideas ... I wonder ... What would you like, mh? You could ... Tie my hands above my head, take me over until you're done, until I'm done ... Murmured the youngest by hugging himself, his breath trembling by thinking of all the things they could do. Tic ... Tac ... Tic-tac, I'm ready to blow ... "

Ah ... Octane noticed Caustic had clenched his fist this time. Maybe he was going to turn around and throw a good punch in the face (he will certainly have to find a good excuse for the bruise) but nothing came ... He continued to tease him little more.

"Undress me, murmured the latter more enticing. Turn the desire in my body, I want your teeth sinking into my neck ... Hold me against the wall and make me scream for more, Nox .. You have no idea of all the things I want you to do to me.  
\- Shut up.  
\- Uh, or what ? Challenged the junkie without really thinking about the consequences. "

His breath was cut suddenly when his back came to meet the surface of a door to which he found himself tackled. As after a violent blow, he took a few long seconds to catch his breath but even worse, he did not come back, Caustic's hand around his throat was blocking his lungs.

Maybe he was out of bounds, maybe Caustic was really going to end him here and now by suffocating him but Octane could not agree to die that way. With a painful grimace, he tried to free himself, grasping the wrist that held him with both hands in the hope that he would let go.

"What do you know about me, Octavio? You have no hesitation in disgusting me with your advances, it is almost sexual harassment.  
\- N-Nox ... tried to mutter the other but the pressure increased once again, Octane was almost sure he could break his neck in one movement if he wanted to.  
\- If in order to get peace I must silence you in this way ... So be it, but do not come crying if it is too much for you. "

The taller man whispered darkly while at the same time a beep sounded. The junkie's breathing came back suddenly and painfully and in the back of Octane, the void opened up, making him fall but quickly, he was caught by Caustic who held him in balance by the T-shirt so that he would not crash on the the floor and break his skull.

The door of the apartment closed, Octane noticed that they were in his apartment. Caustic must have taken his pass card in his pocket while he was pressing him against the door. He had not even noticed that they had arrived home so fast, too focused on the scientist.

Rubbing his hand on his sore throat marked with a red mark, Octavio started backing toward his room, followed by Caustic who seemed to slowly lose his patience.

"After having what I want, I'll not bother you anymore, I promise and it will probably be a nice thing for you to let go of a little bit of pressure, if you know what I mean ... You look tensed. When is the last time you fucked someone ?"

Caustic raised his eyes to the sky, urging the youngest to go faster, overhanging him all the way up to his room.

"You'd better press my face in the sheets 'cause I'm a screamer baby, murmured Octane who undressed slowly, performing a little show of showing his nice body while leaving a trail of clothes until his back meets the door of his room. Make me a mute ... "

Octane took off his last piece of cloth with an exagerated low speed, letting his underwear slide along his thighs to fall around his ankles. He loved how the grown man was looking at him at this moment. How he was examinating his body, Octane couldn't help himself to feel aroused by his gaze on him, already sporting an indecent erection. He wanted his hands on him already ... Feels his nails scratch angry red marks on his skin ...

His green eyes fell on Caustic's, letting shaky breaths escaping him. He was such a tease.

But the scientist had none of that. With a quick gesture, Caustic opened the bedroom door and ignored him. He grabbed Octane by the arm and pushed him violently on his bed.

"Oh, ho, I love when it's rough, pa ---"

But before he could finish his sentence, Caustic caught him by the hips and turned him over as if he weighed nothing, placing him in a four-legged position.

"Oh, I see, laughed the speedster. It suits me too, okay so I have lubricant in my night tabl - ooof!

The junkie's head was savagely pressed against his cushion, silencing him effectively. The angle forced him to raise his hips a little higher, arching his back slightly so as not to feel the discomfort of the position already somewhat embarrassing, he was completely exposed. Alexander could say he had a nice view on Octane's little hungry hole that he could not wait to torture, as much as his balls between his legs, followed by his nice cock that seemed painfully hard now, already leaking pre that was falling on the bed sheet, darkening the fabric.

Octane had a slight movement of surprise when he felt behind him a wet form trace the pit of his buttocks, starting from his perineum until he joined his hole that was moistened with what Octavio guessed to be saliva. When Cautic judged the area damp enough, he began to test the water, gently teasing the pucker by caressing it and then pushing in the tip of his finger as the muscles around him tightened through the intrusion. He did not wait for the junkie to relax, on the contrary, he forced the passage gradually but without hurting him. Octane did his best to relax by clenching his teeth in discomfort, he even tried a backward movement, bringing his hand closer to his erection, but the taller man put it back in his place with a slap, letting go of his head to make his hand move away.

Octane took advantage, of course, not to have any pressure on his skull anympre to turn his head to the side and throw with a frustrated ton.

"Are you going to use your fingers for a long time, amigo? I'm getting bored already !"

Oh, Dios Mio, suddenly grunted the Hispanic, clutching his hand on his sheet when the older one pulled his finger halfway down without any delicacy before pushing it in again but this time with a second one. The junkie was starting to enjoy this moment of feeling full just by Caustic's fingers, the stretch he was feeling was making him crazy already, how desperate was he ... ? But it was not enough, he needed more, he wanted the real thing. How nice and warm Caustic's impressive member could feel deep inside his guts ? Stretching him and invading him like no one ever did ? If only he could touch himself right now ... Slide his hand over his penis ... He would not be ashamed to admit that he could cum right away just with the trapper's huge fingers deep inside of him ...

"Vámonos ... Please, Alex ...!"

Octane choked a little cry when the scientist made a cruel scissors movement, sending a spark of hot pleasure in his partner by touching his most sensitive point inside of him. The daredevil was already slightly shaking, he tried to move his hips a little, fuck himself on Caustic's fingers but no ... All he could do was letting passs small breaths through his mask and letting Caustic do whatever pleases him. How pathetic ...

Alexander was almost pitying him, and with a groan of discomfort from Octane, the taller man finally took out his fingers before returning his counterpart as if he was just a doll and without too much hurry, Alexander placed himself between the legs of Octane and unbuttoned his pants under the gaze of the young adult who gently removed his mask until it was resting under his chin, discovering half of his face. A tongue cut in half then came to lick his canines as he pulled up his goggles, his emerald eyes planted in the golden ones of his partner.

The new legend showed how much he was craving for him by placing his hands under his thighs just below his prosthesis and lifted his legs upwards, almost to the level of Caustic's shoulders, who was masturbating right in front of him, a few inches from his butthole. He could feel his warmth, the movement of the air close to him when Nox's hand came and went back along his rigid member. It was so hot ...

"Make me scream, papi ..."

Octane purred and really thought he could put his legs comfortably on the shoulders of the latter but Nox decided otherwise, placing his hands on his ankles (prostheses) and brought his legs back against the speedster torso.

"Humph ... For someone who does not seem to be attracted to the physical part, I find you very enterprising, Octane teased.  
\- Do not get me wrong, right now, I'm studying you. So be a good research subject, and shut up.  
\- Ah, that's all I am for you, a guinea pig that you can do whatever you want to ? Fine by me though. "

Octane then surrounded the neck of his partner and drew him a little against him before daring the impossible. They were so close to each other that he could pass his tongue seductively on the lips of his counterpart before being pushed back. Caustic pulled up Octane's mask before putting his hand on his mouth to keep the piece of cloth in place, a warning.

"I know that loving you sounds crazy, said Octane, in spite of his stifled voice. But from you, I want everything, I'll be what you want, just give me what I want in return, fifty/fifty."

Octane could have missed it if he had looked away, but that gleam in Alex's eyes did not escape him. Even though his mask hid his mouth, it was clear that the devil was smiling with all his teeth just looking at the arch of his eyebrows.

Without more ceremony, the most imposing of the two stopped to rub his member and pressed the tip on the hole of his partner until he feels it expand under the intrusion. With a slight shaky sigh, Octavio made sure to relax completely by feeling the other progress slowly inside. He was the most impressive partner he ever had and was almost certain he would be in pain the next morning but it was worth it ... so, so worth it. And for now ...

"Mierda ... V-Vamos ... you're not going to spend the night on a lazy pace, sì ?!"

The dark look Caustic gave him was enough to make him shut up. The little one feared he would stop and leave him on the spot without saying anything, but the scientist only gave a violent thrust in response, making Octavio yelp in mixed surprise and pleasure, he had not expected such a violent response. The pain did not last long however when he noticed by lowering his gaze that the other was fully in him, their hips against each other, his member engulfed in its entirety while his own was laying on his belly. It was a terribly exciting vision that filled the youngest with ecstasy and when the older man moved back to come back more violently than the first time, Octane's eyes almost rolled back, his mouth open to a silent hiccup, his breath caught in his throat. The pleasure he felt was indescribable, his whole body seemed on fire, making him more and more noisy each time the bigger one changed angles. What was at first only sighs or squeals of pleasure changed into ecstatic cries.

"F-Fuc..k ... por favor ... J -... Mierda ... Alex .. My dresser ..."

A trickle of sweat covered the forehead of the big man who kept moving until he deigned to look at the dresser. Stopping his movements, he leaned forward and held out his hand in the drawer of the cabinet and with an arched eyebrow he brought back a green vial.

"Yeah ... it's for me ..."

Murmured Octane grabbing the fiolin of stim between his trembling fingers but he did not use it on himself no, a brief pain pierced the thigh of Caustic who had a recoil movement in the first place.

"What ... what did you do ?!  
\- We're going to have a little more fun, now .... fuck me, hard ... "

Caustic did not need a more words to understand what he had to do. Releasing the ankles of the latter, Caustic pulled out temporarily and slipped into the ear of the speedster.

"Your back facing me, on your knees."

Octane complied, leaning against his metallic knees, legs slightly apart before Caustic came to sit right behind him and made him sit on his cock with ease, the slick of Octane ass making it so easy to enter his hole that was begging to be filled with cum. The young junkie did not expect him to grab his thighs and lift his legs, impaling him effectively on his cock with a cry of pleasure. Octane wrapped an arm around his partner's neck to maintain himself steady while with his other hand he began to masturbate his neglected erection, trying to push his orgasm close. Nox did not stop him this time, surely too focused on the effect of Stim running through his veins.

His movements were fast and deep, not precise but both had the same goal: to reach the end of the line, chasing their orgasms desperately. Octane had lost the ability to speak properly, sometimes releasing broken Spanish and english. He was so lost with exctasy and couldn't help to think that, he was getting fucked by this madman and his huge cock. When the older's member directly hit on his prostate, it made him turn his head back with a guttural cry, his whole body stopped moving, shaking violently, his hand coming to rest around his member from which a thick white liquid was running down his wrist.

Sensitive, Octane did nothing to stop Caustic who was still abusing his sensitive body, but the son Da Silva wanted Nox to cum inside of him, to be marked by him in a certain way so when he felt that the bigger man was ready to withdraw, the junkie made him drop his metal legs and turned around, facing the scientist before sitting back on his member and this time, he accompanied the movements of his partner down when he went up, slamming their hips together then ... It was almost stronger than him ... When his green eyes fixed Caustic's golden one, he pressed his covered lips against his, hating so much this piece of tissue that was separating them... He closed his eyes, his fingers knotted in the taller's brown hair trying not to think about his hypersensitive body but Alexander's gesture surprised him, taking him out of his second state. The taller man came to lower his mask and kissed him without asking his opinion, a kiss that was not seductive, a wild and domineering kiss full of tongue that turned the head of the Junkie dizzi who closed his eyes letting himself being rocked by the chaotic movements.

Nox, who had been silent until now, groaned when Octane bit his tongue, scratched his shoulder blades, wrapping his legs around his hips with an iron grip.

"Mierda ... Again ... again ... Make me cum, Nox, again ...

Nox did not hesitate, with more attention than before, he gently laid Octane on his back and came leaning over him like a bird of prey, planting his teeth in his neck before licking the mark slightly purplish as his hips kept on moving to draw his member in and out of this thin body. Octavio began to shake suddenly, his hands like claws in the back covered with his lover but this bite was enough to push the junkie on his second orgasm, followed closely by Caustic who had frozen in turn. Octane could feel the liquid flowing inside but also flowing gently down his buttocks in order to drip onto his sheets.

Seeing that Nox was not moving anymore, Octane became scared, maybe he had given the older man a heart attack with his bullshit.

"A ... Alex ..? He asked, tapping gently the inert form.  
\- Mh ...  
\- Dios Mio ... I thought you died.  
\- No, besides I would have preferred that you warn me before injecting me substances whose I do not know the origin. Especially since I did not even know if your needle was sterilized.  
\- Uh, okay you stick your dick in me but you do not share my needles? Ah, ah ... Idiota. "

Nox answered but grunted as he pulled back, then he dropped to the side.

"You know, you could have undressed yourself... I feel stupid all by myself, all naked, he said, taking off his prostheses which he then carefully placed against his bedside table.  
\- Maybe next time.  
\- Wait, what ...? The youngest suddenly straightened on his elbow as Alexander was already preparing to leave. Maybe he had bad hearing after all. The next time ? Will there even be a next time ?? "

The trapper did not answer and just dressed properly but Octane insisted, removing his goggles and his mask, revealing himself completely to him. His electric green hair stuck to his skull because of sweat, his face slightly pink with their activity. He sat on his knees, with the hope that he deserved more than that. He looked like a lost child at this moment, a fragile being. It was at this moment that Octavio could feel he was still young and naive.

"Nox ...? I .. Okay I know that I give the image of someone who does not need people, sure of me, cocky, who does not care about anything, that I am the best and all this crap but... But believe me, I thought doing it once could help me move on, but no, no, it's ... It only made me feel worse, mierda. .. "

The youngest curled up on himself, a hand in his hair that he squeezed. He felt so stupid. Caustic had nothing to do with human relations, he only lived for science, those bullshit stuff of numbers and that went beyond Octane, who could only count to a hundred. He hated himself for being tied to the wrong people, everytime.

At the sound of Caustic's boots, the youngest left his head to fall limply, defeatist. What had he hoped for anyway?

His hair parted from his forehead when Caustic's big hand settled on top of his head. He tilted his head back to establish a visual contact. The bearded man saw very well that Octane upset, it was almost ... cute (?)

"You made a poor job at making me interested in your activities that is all, Caustic began. Maybe you've tried everything to bother and disgust me, but you never tried to ask me what I appreciate, like restaurants for exemple. Try to remember it next time. I am more like old fashionned style."

Bringing the younger's hair back, Caustic stopped all physical contact and walked to the door of the room before throwing at the door:

"By the way, I am free next week."

Before going away for good this time, to the characteristic sounds that the front door emitted once open.

As for Octane, he layed down on his back, still shocked by what had just happened. After months of running after a one-way love, Alexander Nox was asking for a date ? Mierda, mierda, mierda, he felt so ... Happy. Alive. Euphoric. Maybe this part of being dicked had something to do with him feeling weird right now because it had been intense ... But he felt hope for the first time of his life ! Maybe he had not done all this in vain !

Octane grabbed his prosthesis before heading into his bathroom. In front of the mirror, he made a point on the marks left by his partner. He did not leave him only a single hickey ... A proud smile crossed his face. He was feeling like a school girl that had just lost her virginity and still felt ... He really did not know how to explain it !

If Caustic were old games, maybe a restaurant and a little walk on the beach would help to seduce him ? And if he tried to learn from the oldest, in math for example? This could be a good activity to get to know each other better, right? He had no idea to be honest, he was lost. Octane did not like this idea, too boring ... With the others it was rather simple, a smile, a simple word slipped in the ear and it was a wild trip under the blankets but with Alex, it was a different one, for Nox ... he was even ready to do a letter contest!

With his fingertips, he traced these purple marks on his skin thoughtfully before remembering.

"Mierda, I forgot to send the message to Ajay!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasnt so awfull ... ;^;


End file.
